In The Shadows
by GrapeTree
Summary: This is a story i wrote a mix between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and The Vampire Diaries :  Enjoy. He had his mother cremated. William had no desire too look at her face again. He didn't want to feel sorry for her, after she had left him, just like that.


**Wasn't really sure what i should call this story :P if you have any suggestions, post it in reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>(TITLE)<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**I Died and Went to Hell..**

** William walked the streets of NY. His mother had been drinking again and he didn't want to be around when the stuff kicked in. As a little boy, his dad had left**

** and William's mom did not handle things well. She developed a drinking problem and drank every night for 6 years. At age 14, his mom got a job and quit.**

** Things were looking good. Four years later, they had fired her and she started drinking again. William was 18 now and was a second-hand smoker. While his**

** mom was on the job, she had gotten a smoking habit and smoked all day long.**

** He decided he should go home now. It was a Friday, and those were the worst. Every night his Dad would take Mom out for dinner. Every once in a while his**

** mom would black out and he would have to go home a make sure she didn't choke on puke. Yep. That was William's life. School, his mom, and his job. He had**

** no idea, how staying out late would effect his entire life.**

** WIlliam walked up the steps in his apartment complex. He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out his keys. One was for his motorcycle that he would soon**

** have to sell. The other, a crappy apartment that he could just barely afford, and would sooner or later be the cause selling his bike. He walked to his door and**

** saw the number 4 went missing from the door number, 42. Once again, he would shimmy the key in the keyhole, unlock the door, and push the door inward**

** with half of his strength. **

** He expected to see his mother on the couch with a bottle in her hand, but this time it was much different. The mother was on the floor with her head on the**

** table, and there was no sign of drinking. He picked her up and placed on the couch. She was extremely cold. He went and got a blanket only to realize a powder**

** over her mouth. William already knew what had happened but he couldn't have himself to believe it. The table had a mini blade on it and cocaine residue left**

** from his mom. Quickly, William checked his mom's pulse. It was very slow.**

**Thump…**

**Thump…**

**Thump…**

**WIlliam raced to grab the telephone and dialed 911.**

**"911 emergency, what seems to be the problem?"**

**"It's my mom, she's, her heart beat is very slow. I don… I don't know wha.."**

**"Sir, calm down. Are you sure she's not sleeping?"**

**"No…No! Her pulse is slow, and there's, it's all over her face!"**

**"Okay. Can you tell us your address?"**

**"Yea, it's… 11102, 37 WallStreet Room 42." William ran over to check on his mom again. "Her pulse is slower! Hurry!"**

**"Sir, sir.. Calm down. We've the paramedics and they're on their way now."**

**William calmed down a little, but was still extremely worried.**

**"The room number… it's 42…"**

**"Yes, we know already, you told us. Okay, I need you to go over to your mom and keep her warm."**

**"Okay…okay. The 4 it's not there, it looks like 2."**

**"I'm sure they'll find it."**

**A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. William quickly opened it and the paramedics rushed in. One man, very burly, and had a husky voice,**

** checked the mom's pulse. "Pulse is steady, but very faint. Load her up."**

**The other paramedic came and grabbed her by her ankles. They lifted her onto a stroll and carried her to the ambulance. William got in the ambulance with his**

** mother and waited there. The drive to the hospital took 5 minutes, but had felt like 5 hours to William. They took the mom into the area where visitors can't go. **

**William waited outside the doors, sitting on the bench. It had been 30 minutes exact. A doctor stepped out and walked over to William.**

**"Is she okay?" William jumped up out of his seat with anticipation.**

**"Son…" The doctor paused and pulled off his doctors cap and mask.**

**"Your mother has passed away." He stood there looking at William.**

**"Wha..What?" William was confused. Why had it happened?"**

**"I'm truly sorry for your loss."**

**"How? How did it happen? How did she…DIE?"**

**"She had many problems, and the..cocaine..it, ended her life. I'm sure she is in heaven now. Do you have anyone to look after you?"**

**"No she's not. If there really is heaven and hell, she would be in hell, at the very bottom, burning. ****And i'm 18. I don't**

** need a guardian."William had an angered look on his face. His mom never truly cared about him after his father had left. And now she left him. How could she**

** do that to him? The doctor put his hand on William's shoulder, "I truly am sorry" and he left, walking back into the other section of the hospital.**

**Later William had been tested for drug use, and was clean. He had his mother cremated. William had no desire too look at her face again. He didn't want to feel**

** sorry for her, after she had left him, just like that. William went to a bar and handed the bartender his fake ID.**

**"Just a beer." William never drank, but he felt this was a good time too. Before he took his first gulp, he swore to himself that he would never be like his mother,**

** and chugged the whole cup down. He stared at his mother's vase where she laid in ashes. After his first drink, he had no desire to drink another. He wanted to**

** be sober when he spread her ashes.**

**William walked home to his apartment complex. This time, he didn't walk up the stairs to his room. He walked over to the pool and stared at his reflection.**

** William had faded blue eyes that looked like they have seen many things. The years that his mother was sober, almost everyday she would say to him, "You**

** have wise eyes William," and then she would hug him. His cheekbones were very structured and he had an average sized head, just a few cm thiner. His lips**

** were had a certain fullness to them. William's hair was a very dark, chocolate brown and he had a sort of skater hair style that fell flat almost covering his eyes**

** completely. His body was fit and he definitely had muscles, but he wasn't "big", more like the average fit male that works out time-to-time and was the height of**

** 5'8. He uncapped the vase and poured his mother's ashes in. William thought that when they cleaned the pool, they would probably dump in the ocean, maybe. **

**"Ahhh!" William screamed in frustration as he threw the vase against the brick wall that covered the back of the complex.**

**He expected a loud smashing sound, but heard only a bird chirping. William saw a figure step out of the shadows.**

** "Look at you. In tears. How sad." It was definitely a female. Her voice was smooth and sounded very alluring.**

**"Who are you?" William squinted his eyes to get a better look. It was still to hard to see her. He took one step closer and the mysterious girl was right in front of him.**

**"Wo, what just happened?" William eyed her suspiciously.**

**"You tell me." She looked at William, head to toe and William did the same. Her hair cascaded down her face and blew in the wind. It was a jet black with a blue**

** tint that shone in the moonlight. Her eyes were an emerald green, but looked slightly faded. She had a heart-shaped face and was slim. Her lips were a bright**

** red, and she had on thick eyeliner with a slight wing in the outer corners of her eyes.**

**She wore a white tank top with a black leather jacket the length right above her hips. With it, she wore dark blue skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees.**

** Her shoes were those black ruffled boots. The moon made her skin look like it was eliminating a sort of "glow".**

** "Your skin..?" William had a questionable expression on his face.**

**"Is this your mom?" She shifted her eyes quickly towards the vase she was holding.**

**"It was.. Did you know her?" Was this girl his mom's cocaine dealer?**

**"I guess you could say so," she smirked, "Do you know what you did?"She glared at William.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"You cremated her. Of course, your a human, and ARE living in the 21st century" she calmed down a little, took off her boots and stuck her feet in the pool.**

**"Um, what?"**

**The girl sighed.**

**"You ruined my plans. I mean, you should be thanking me. She was going to die soon, and unlike others, i actually felt bad. See, i had a heart." She looked away**

** from her feet and stared at William with a smile.**

**"Are you okay?"William thought the girl had taken some drugs. Was she a dealer?**

**"Sorry, i ramble. I guess i don't really have a heart, truthfully, i expected her to kill you, but looks like you killed her first, since you cremated her.." She wiggled**

** her feet and stood up.**

**"Wha…what?" WIlliam sat down on a bench, trying to understand what she was saying and the girl sat down with him.**

** "I can smell the sadness and anger on you." She sniffed William's neck, but he ignored her. For a strange reason, he kind of believed what the girl was saying.**

**"My mom, she's not, she wasn't dead?"**

**"Oh she was very dead, but she would've come back, probably kill you herself, but she'd be back."**

**William saw the girl getting a little antsy. Her eyes twinkled as she stared straight into William's eyes.**

**"Um, you should go. Now." William got up and motioned her towards the street.**

**"I'm not crazy. I know what your thinking. I can smell it, everything you're feeling, and i smell lust." The girl stepped closer and placed her hand on his chest,**

** moving it downward. William quickly grabbed her hand and held it in the air.**

**"You should, um, go. Please." He said nervously.**

**"Please? Aw, how cute, but No. You have to pay the price. You killed your mom, and now i kill you as a replacement. I'm supposed to, as orders." **

** She moved herself closer to him. "Just let go of all your pain William." He closed his eyes and let the girl kiss his neck.**

**"How..how do you know my na..name." **

**"Sshh, Don't worry." William was confused as to why he was letting her kiss him. He knew how it was going to end. In the back of his head, he was**

** thinking..STOP! But he couldn't stop, he**

** wouldn't stop till she had finished.**

**"By the way, I'm Abdielas (Ab-Die-El-Us)."**

** She sunk her teeth into William's neck and drained his blood. She forced herself to stop when he only had a little left. She couldn't kill him with her bite, her**

** master didn't approve turning humans that way. Abdielas cut her hand with her knife and forced him to drink it. When he had enough she had pulled out a glass**

** bottle that was full of warm, yellow light. She opened it over William's mouth and it shot into him.**

**"That's temporary. Be grateful i convinced the master to allow it." She crushed the container with her fist and it dissolved.**

**"I'm on a tight schedule, got to run. See you soon." Abdielas waved and shoved him into the pool where he slowly sunk to the bottom, already almost dead, and**

** now officially dying. The last thing that went through his head was a girl with golden hair, walking in a field of flowers towards him, smiling at him with the**

** kindest smile he had ever seen. He had found peace.**

**Then William had died.**

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? :) Not so good at descriptions, but hopefully you got an idea of what they looked like :P<strong>

**It wasn't so interesting in this first chapter, but once he's a vampire things will get more exciting.**

**Review!**


End file.
